User blog:Batorhos/Your "Rights" On This Wiki
Since people are consufed about what they are allowed to post, and what they are not allowed to post on pages, comments and on blogs, I'd like to make it clear to everybody. This is what you are allowed to say as per the rules on the wiki, regardless of your Constitutional rights (which you still hold, but doing or not doing some of the below may still get you banned), because the rules forbid you to do so. You can still say whatever you want, but you have to accept the consequences for your actions. Let's start with the basics... You are not allowed to: *Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; *Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; *Attempt to impersonate another user or person; *Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; *Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; *Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; *Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or *Post advertisements or solicitations of business. You further agree to: *To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; *To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; *To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; *Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; *With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; *Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; *You will not: (i) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (ii) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (iii) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or *Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. Free Speech Ok, this is what people are really confused on: Free speech. Now, you have free speech, but it's not advised by the wiki rules to do the following: *Swear, insult, or harass users. *Anythign that breaks the rules. You CAN say it, but you are subject to a ban. And furthermore, you are not allowed to do the following by law, because the following (and then some I am not listing) is UNPROTECTED SPEECH (yes, that's real, Google it if you doubt me). *Say/post anything that incited others to commit a crime. *Reveal identities, location and any private information of those who are below the age or 18 (not sure about above the age of 18). Questions? If you have any questions, comment below. If you disagree, don't comment because that's a violation of causing the rule about causing drama, since there's a definition, and arguing with this can be called causing drama. Category:Blog posts Category:News